


Quoth the Raven

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Light Angst, Non-Binary Wirt, Other, Service Dogs, Wirt Is An Anxious Mess, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: "Hey, my dog's not doing so great, can you keep it down?"Prompt from one of my lovely boyfriends/datemates, Tea!! Happy Valentine's Day, Knuddelhäse!





	Quoth the Raven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legalitieswithabiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalitieswithabiscuit/gifts).



> This is just... pure fluff. Enjoy

Dipper groaned as Moth went crazy yet again as the squeaks of a clarinet leaked through the thin floor above. Moth growled and whimpered and curled into a ball, his fluffy black and white tail trembling. Dipper slammed his book closed and stood up, marching over to grab his keys. Enough was enough. Time to talk to the guy. He yanked on his Converse, dropped the lanyard around his neck, and threw open the front door, allowing it to swing closed with a harsh  _ bang _ as he stalked towards the stairs. Now, Dipper was not an aggressive person by nature, but his dog was suffering, and that was not okay. He stormed up to the door of the apartment once he reached the proper level and pounded on the door, too pissed off to worry about being polite. “Hey! I know you’re home, and we need to talk!” Dipper yelled. The clarinet stopped squeaking, and there was a sound of shuffling before the door was opened a sliver, a wide green eye peeking out.

 

“My dog is in pain because of the noise, so could you please keep it down?” Dipper hissed. The person on the other side of the door flinched. 

 

“Sorry… I’ll ask my students to keep it down… can I make it up to you?” the person mumbled, shifting awkwardly. There was another pattering of feet, and a large fluffy white and brown dog poked its nose out, grinning at Dipper. The person made a noise in the back of their throat and gently dragged the dog back. 

 

“Edgar! That’s a stranger! I’m so sorry, please forgive Edgar, he loves new people-” the person babbled. Dipper startled, his anger melting away. This poor person was clearly beginning to panic.

 

“Hey, I’m not mad. I’m sorry for yelling. I can… I can come back later?” Dipper offered. The stranger nodded and quickly closed the door, leaving Dipper to walk back to his apartment alone. He felt bad. He really should apologize, but how to do it? 

 

Moth greeted him when he walked back into his apartment, looking much happier than he had earlier. Dipper ruffled his silky ears absentmindedly and walked over to his couch, flopping onto it as he pondered how to make it up to his upstairs neighbour. An idea flashed through his head, and he grinned. That was perfect.

* * *

 

Wirt groaned and dropped their head into their hands. Arthur looked at them in concern, his hazel-green eyes wide with concern. 

  
  
“Wirt? You okay? We can stop if you’re too anxious,” Arthur asked. Wirt shook their head and sat back down, Edgar trotting over and resting his head on his leg. 

 

“No, let’s keep going. Play from measure 25 again please?” they sighed, gently toying with Edgar’s ears. Arthur nodded and began again, much quieter this time even though the part was marked fortissimo. As Arthur played, Wirt allowed their mind to wander to their mysterious neighbour. He had been… quite handsome. Wirt flushed slightly and promptly banished the thoughts. They heard Arthur end the passage and they nodded, cutting him off. “Good work. Try to articulate the staccatos a little bit more, but you’re doing extremely well for only having this piece for a month.” Arthur flushed and mumbled thanks and excuses about how it still wasn’t good, and Wirt frowned. Sometimes, this boy was far too much like them in the worst possible ways. Wirt assured him that he was doing just fine and that no one expected a sixth grader to be a perfect clarinet player only a month after receiving a solo and spent the rest of the lesson teaching Arthur some fun stunts one could do on the clarinet. As they were packing up at the end of Arthur’s lesson, there was a much softer knock at the door. Wirt frowned and stood up, Arthur following. Edgar looked up and also followed, his fluffy tail wagging slightly. Wirt opened the door to find a large fluffy black and white dog, probably a Border Collie, holding a small bag in its mouth. Wirt frowned and gently grabbed it, the dog sitting down to patiently wait, tongue lolling from its mouth in a grin. Wirt opened the bag and blinked in shock. 

 

A few scented candles, a small journal, a pack of rainbow glitter gel pens, and a stack of what looked like handmade coupons with stuff like “One free home-cooked meal” and “One free cleaning” on them rested in the bag. Wirt blinked and looked at the dog, who was still grinning at them and wagging its tail. 

 

“Er… thank you? Is this from the boy from earlier?” Wirt asked. Arthur slipped out and began to pet the dog while Wirt stood, confused. Why had the guy from earlier given him this stuff? Was this an apology? If anything, Wirt should be the one apologizing for disturbing him! The dog stood up, shook himself off, and trotted off, leaving Arthur and Wirt alone in the hallway. 

 

“Well, I’ll see you next week Wirt!” Arthur chirped before vanishing, leaving Wirt standing alone in the hallway holding a gift bag and contemplating how this was their life.

* * *

 

A knock sounded on Wirt’s front door the next day, and they walked out to answer it, frowning. They had been planning on leaving the house today, and as such Edgar was in his vest, staring patiently up at Wirt as they finished getting dressed in their Comfort Sweater. Wirt swallowed their anxiety and walked to the door, opening it to find the cute boy from yesterday holding a bouquet of flowers. Wirt blinked in sock. Orchids, hyacinths, tulips, and carnations, if they weren’t mistaken. 

 

“Hey, I’m sorry for scaring you yesterday. I was really rude. Hope these flowers and that bag from yesterday help make up for it?” he asked, blinking large, pretty brown eyes at Wirt. Wirt flushed slightly, their hands trembling, as they took the proffered flowers. 

 

“Er… it’s fine. Um… I’m Wirt. What’s your name?” they asked, burying their face in the flowers. The man grinned and stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. 

 

“I’m Dipper! It’s nice to meet you Wirt.” Wirt nodded, stammered out a “I-it’s nice to meet you too, Dipper,” and vanished back into their apartment after calling out a thanks for the flowers and the bag. Dipper just sighed and left, a smile on his face. Wirt really was something special. 

 

These were the thoughts swimming through Dipper’s head as he waited at the restaurant a year later, checking his phone for the time. Wirt wasn’t late, but you couldn’t blame Dipper for being nervous. Tonight was an important night, after all. Finally, five minutes before seven, Wirt walked in, Edgar trotting at their side. The host pointed Wirt back towards Dipper’s table, and Wirt’s face broke into a large grin when they saw their boyfriend of one year. He stood up and kissed Wirt as they reached the table, smiling softly as they pulled away. Edgar curled up under the table as Wirt sat, and the two fell back into pleasant conversation. Their food came, they continued to chat as they both consumed delicious pasta dishes, and finally, as their plates were cleared away, Dipper reached across the table and grabbed Wirt’s hand gently. 

 

“Wirt Palmer. This past year has been the best of my life. Honestly, while I regret how we met, I don’t regret that we met. If I could go back and decide whether or not to bang on your door again or just let it go, I would choose to bang on your door a million more times, if only just to meet you.” Wirt’s eyes began to mist with tears, and Edgar perked up, watching his human. “I know we’ve had our difficulties. I know we’ll have more. But I don’t really care at this point. I love you, so much, and you make me the happiest man on Earth.” At that, Dipper eased out of his seat and knelt down on the floor, reaching into his pocket to grab the small velvet box. Wirt, already realizing what was happening, gasped, hands flying to their mouth with widening eyes. “So, with all of that… Wirt Bartholomew Palmer… will you marry me?” 

 

Wirt nodded enthusiastically and flung themself forward into Dipper’s arms, sobbing out a multitude of yesses as they kissed Dipper. Cheers erupted around the restaurant, and Dipper giggled as he slid the ring onto Wirt’s finger. Edgar waddled in between them and butted his head against Wirt’s chest, probably trying to calm Wirt down. They just chuckled and ruffled the dog’s fluffy ears while Dipper cried in joy. This was the beginning of the best part of his life, he knew, and he couldn’t wait to figure out the rest of his life with Wirt at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, love!! I hope you liked this~
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
